I love you
by uchihaaxhyuugaa
Summary: Haru always want to be more intimate with her beloved husband, Hibari Kyoya. Something more than just kissing on the cheeks and forehead. Wanting him to say " i love you. "


**I don't OWN KHR**!

Pairing; HibaHaru.

Enjoy!~

I love you.

A gentle humming tune travel towards the blood-lusting Hibari Kyoya's ear. He knew it was none other than his innocent wife, Haru Miura in the kitchen inventing her new muffin recipe again. Kyoko was not around with her since she and the Tenth Generation Vongola went for a date but she's still insisted on baking the muffin for the sake of their 2nd wedding anniversary.

He walk in the kitchen quietly, not interrupting the woman of his. He slide his arm around the small waist of her and breathe in the scent of her Honey shampoo from her smooth silky hair. He indeed doesn't like sweet things. But when it comes to this woman, he doesn't mind putting away his hates for it.

" Hahi! " Haru stiffen for a second. " Hibari-san! " She continue and giggle at the thought of him being so romantic to her.

Hibari spun her around and kiss her forehead, causing her to blush and hahi-ed again.

" Hibari-san, go out! " She push him out of the kitchen, not wanting him to know how well or maybe bad the muffin would turn out.

He stop at the door and place a gentle kiss on his woman cheek before walking back to his room. Haru expected him to kiss her in her lips since they never once did before. She smile and mouth ' I love you '

She knew that Hibari had notice but all he did was turn and walk off. Neither had he said ' I love you ' to her ever since the day they both started dating. Right now , both of them have already been couple for 2 years and the most intimate things they had done is kissing each other on either the cheek or forehead. And more of it, Haru is the only one that say " I love you. "

* * *

><p>" Yamamoto-san! Isn't Haru right? " She say while carrying a load of laundry from everyone in the family.<p>

Yamamoto let out a small laugh and patted Haru's head. " Hibari sure doesn't know much about woman. "

" Today is our 2nd anniversary. I wonder had he got me something. " She sigh and stop in front of the washing machine.

She start sort the white shirt and she can tell which of it is Hibari's. Can he sort out which cosplay suit is Haru's between her 's and Mukuro?

" Don't be sad Haru, Hibari will learn to be romantic to you. " Yamamoto gave her an encouraging smile.

If only Hibari-san can be more like Yamamoto.

" Ah! Yamamoto-san, Haru bake a muffin for Hibari! Can you help me try some of them? " She clap both of her hands together and smile.

" Sure! "

Haru hand him the heart-shape muffin that is freshly bake form the oven 5 minutes ago. Her happiness broke once she saw Yamamoto's facial expression after taking one bite on the muffin.

" Why is it bitter? "

" Hibari-san doesn't like sweet things! So Haru thought it would be better if it was bitter for him. "

" Ah, you sure know Hibari well. I think he would like it! " He smile and swallow the muffin in his mouth.

" I thought It wasn't good? " She lift up her head.

" I's just that bitter doesn't really suit me. " He laugh and scratch his head.

" Really? Thank you Yamamoto-san! I will take to Hibari now! "

She grabbed one of the muffin and place them in a small box before wrapping them up. She clip a card onto the present with ' I love you ' on it and smile. Hibari will like it right?

* * *

><p>She put on a sleeveless pink dress that ends at her knee and suited her perfectly. It is the most important day for her. Much more important than her birthday or her Thanksgiving day. It's the day to celebrate with the one she love, it's their anniversary.<p>

She held the small present in her hand and walk towards his room. The closer she is to the room, the faster her heart is pounding. Though it's not the first time they had spent this day together, she is still nervous. Wondering will he like the present she got for him. What will she get from him?

She stood in front of his door. She take a breath in and say to herself " Haru is a strong girl! " She knock on the door two times, slowly with every contact she made with the door.

Within second, the door open, she got pulled in and was pinned against the door by him. She winced a little from the pain and look up at him.

" What do you want? "

" Hahi? Today is our anniversary! Haru made a muffin for you! " She held up the present and smile at him.

He grabbed the present and pull her wrist towards the bed and push her down. He lock both of her arms tightly, preventing her from escaping.

" H-hibari-san! What's wrong with you today? " She frown and stare straight into his eyes.

He lean in slowly and place a kiss at her neck and sit down straight, letting her go. She sit up and hug him gently. Placing a kiss on his cheeks and giggle.

" open the present! " She smile and cheer.

He open the small present in his hand and already expected that it was a muffin. He take one bite and it was… bitter. He would expected that It was sweet!

" why is it bitter? "

" Yamamoto-san ask that too! " She giggle again.

He immediately turn away and place the muffin down. Haru stop smiling and look at him. He change his attitude so fast!

" Hibari-san, are you okay? " She tapped his shoulder and try to look at him.

He turn around and kiss her on the lips. Haru eyes widened and slowly, redness start appearing around her cheeks. Hibari lick her lips for entrance and she allow immediately. Yes, something more intimate is happening!

The bitterness from his tongue pass to hers, causing her to pull away and cough.

" Haru hates bitter! "

" Make it sweet next time. "

" hahi? Haru thought Hibari would like something bitter! "

" My wife isn't bitter. " He finish his sentence with a smirk and hug her.

Haru blush at his words and giggle softly before hugging him back.

" Hibari-kun, Haru loves you. " She smile and rest her head on his shoulder.

" I love you too. " He whisper and place a kiss on her shoulder.

She smile, knowing that three three words that she always wants to hear had finally been said.


End file.
